


52-hertz

by can_i_be_your_star__love



Series: Jaith/Jeith Discord Weekly Prompts [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/can_i_be_your_star__love/pseuds/can_i_be_your_star__love
Summary: James and Keith have a small date where whales, cheesiness, and fish are involved.





	52-hertz

He watched as the water glimmered and shined from the light. The animals inside moving about, surviving and thriving. His lips turned up a little in happiness, then dropped as memories collided in his mind.

"Jamie?" The man in front of him asked in confusion, flashing a small smile towards him. "Jamie, what's wrong?"

"It's- It's nothing, Clyde," He shuffled with his sleeves. "Just a bad memory is all."

The man in front of him frowned, but let James have his privacy. He wouldn't pry into his life if he didn't want him to, that's one thing James loved about Keith. His very own Clyde to his Bonnie, since it's too embarrassing to say that out loud, so he just smiles back to his lover.

They continued on with their date. Keith gripped James' hand in his, pointing out the different species of fish and other animals in the aquariums around them. Just for a moment, James forgot all his worries.

"This is a model of a blue whale, they can be up to 30 meters long and weigh 173 tons. They are the largest animal known to be living, " Keith spoke, passionately.

James looked at Keith warmly, seeing how passionate he was of animals was cute. Well, cute enough for a man larger than James himself.

Keith's dark, violet purple eyes are shown in the light. His large frame matching his light tan skin and the contrast between said color and his scars. He wore a black, turtleneck and a red winter jacket. His shoes and pants complimented the black and red aesthetic of his, compared to James' light colored theme.

James looked around the aquarium, spotting something he found interest in. He let go of Keith's hand and walked towards the writings and video being shown.

"The 52-hertz whale.." He mumbled to himself.

Keith turned to James and his expression became a soft smile.

"It's the loneliest whale in the world, sweetheart, " Keith explained walking closer to him.

"How come?" James asked, not getting a chance to read the description.

"It can't hear the other whales and they can't hear it either, " Keith put his hand on James' shoulder, "with no one to communicate to and no one to understand it, it became the loneliest animal ever recorded."

"I feel like you have a snarky remark to this, huh," James gave Keith a smug look.

"Yeah, sure. I honestly don't though, " Keith scratched the nape of his neck, moving the ponytail to the side. "It just.. reminds me of me before you, I guess."

James' mouth dropped, a small chuckle reaching his lips. He found it cute, they both thought the same thing.

"He-Hey, why are you laughing!" Keith exclaimed, embarrassed.

"It's nothing, " James laughed more, "We might not be that different as we initially thought."

"What do you mean- Oh."

"Yeah, yeah, cheesy right?"

"How can it, Jamie? I was being cheesy first."

"What? This a cheesiness battle now?"

"I mean, if you want it to?"

"Clyde, no. I mean, I would've won a long time ago."

"Is that a challenge, Bonnie?"

James had an exasperated look on his face.

"I'm a huge idiot, " James fixed his glasses, "I should've known Mr. I'm-the-best-at-everything would've figured that out."

"No, you're not, Jamie. Your boyfriend is just a genius, but your little nickname was quite clever." Keith winked at him.

"Eww, Keith, no." James dramatically exclaimed.

"What you don't like it?"

"I- I do, but I really want to finish looking around before we go back home."

Keith was silent for a moment.

"Home. I like the sound of that."

"Ugh, Keith, I swear I will make you sleep on the frigging couch."


End file.
